Jigoku Shoujo Fan Fiction
by ragnarok0422
Summary: Episode One: "Stage Fright"


Jigoku Shoujo Fan Fiction

Episode I

"Stage Fright"

Enma Ai, aka, Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl, sitting in the wooden bridge near her house with her grandmother, with Kikuri, a young girl who helps her finish her duties as Hell Girl, right next to her picking flowers and then eventually breaks them in half. Kikuri could only ever think of destruction and suffering, which is a great factor that helps Enma send people to hell and makes Enma's clients really want to pull the red string on the cursed straw doll because of her doings; still, she is unique in Enma's own way, which can disturb Hone Onna, Ren Ichimoku and Wanyuudou a lot.

On a school, there is a girl named Kazane Miki, your typical beautiful girl which has incredible capabilities; she's smart, she's talented, and beauty, hence beautiful. She's also your typical teenage drama queen for the factor that she really likes to act a lot, very lot. Up on stage, she really gives her best performance she could ever give, making such men fall in love for her, except for one person, a teacher to be exact, Shuuichi Ren, her instructor. Shuuichi just pretends that he really felt proud for Kazane but the truth is that he's hoping for Kazane's time that she would someday fail as a teenage drama queen, but Kazane is still proving her worth, and so all he could ever do for Kazane's failure, is for himself to do it.

"Man, acting is really fun, yet hard at the same time…" Kazane commented to one of her classmates. They are walking at the corridors of their school talking to each other until she bumped her instructor, Shuuichi Ren. He was holding lots of things and was in a hurry and so he hurried to his office with his things he needed until he bumped into Kazane, his things fell and eventually scattered on the floor, making him angry,

"Kazane, Nice to… bump you…" Shuuichi said in an angry mood,

"Oh, hi Shuuichi!" Kazane greeted him happily, but her mood is still nervous from the thing she did,

"Did you know that there will be a school play for the intramurals?" Shuuichi asked,

"N-no… is there?"

"Yes… and so, I'll see you in my office later…" Shuuichi said, making Kazane more nervous that Shuuichi might do something bad for her. Quickly, her classmates started to cheer her up to keep her from being nervous,

"Cheer up, Kazane… we wouldn't want to see you in that kind of way." Commented one of her classmates.

"Come on, we'll be sad too if you keep your face looking like that…" Added by another classmate of her. Kazane tried to smile but she was still worried deep inside her heart that Shuuichi might still keep some anger from what had happened a little earlier.

It was afternoon, Kazane started to worry more because she remembered the fact that her master, Shuuichi, will be meeting her at his office today at this point of hour. Kazane started to run towards the office, she ran and she ran until she bumped with the discipline coordinator, staring at her, hoping for an explanation that she is running along the hallways,

"Kazane-san, why are you running? Is there someone you are hurrying up to at this kind of hour?" The discipline coordinator asked, staring at her eyes deeply. Kazane could feel the nervous flow through her very veins for Kazane is the person that could easily get nervous in simple things that she does.

"Umm… I was asked by Shuuichi to drop by to his office today, he said he will be meeting me…" Kazane replied, her sweat starting to rush down from her face,

" Well, I hope you should know that no teachers NOR instructors should be here when the time comes 5:00 pm, plus, all meetings must go through me first… your instructor should know that!!" She said angrily,

"But… didn't Shuuichi-san said to you about our meeting? He said the school was going to have a play at the intramurals!!" Kazane commented,

"Play? You must be joking girl… you should head home and get some rest… you must be illusioning young lass." She giggled and started to walk along the corridors in the opposite direction where Kazane walked to head home.

During that night, she waited at her room until midnight to access the Hotline to Hell, preparing for the fact that her instructor, Shuuichi, might just be playing with her earlier. The clock started to rang, midnight has arrived, she clicked the refresh button and immediately, the Hotline to Hell opened, her fingers shaking from fear and sadness, she started to type slowly the name of her instructor,

"Shuu… i… chi… Ren…" Kazane whispered to herself, she was cold as a dead person's remains, as she moved her mouse to click the 'Send' button, and so the name was sent to the Hotline to Hell. She sighed deeply, but nothing happened, she looked around to see if the Hell Girl is somewhere near her, but Hell Girl is not in sight, and so she sighed again and started to sleep, thinking that contacting Hell Girl is just plain useless.

The next day, Kazane is still sad from what had happened yesterday, she bumped again another person, a teacher again, a beautiful girl holding a small purse. She gazed at the teacher and just passed by her, the teacher looked at her happily but Kazane just won't let anyone see just a little sight of happiness, and so she started to head to her classroom.

"Hmm… so that's Miss' client huh?" The teacher said to herself, as an old gardener and a young janitor came near to her. Truth is, the teacher is Enma's accomplice, Hone Onna, and so does the gardener, Wanyuudou, and the janitor as well, Ren Ichimoku.

"I wonder what's bugging her lately? She typed in a name and sent a request to Miss, but I guess she didn't appeared before her…" Wanyuudou commented,

"But Miss wants us to investigate her and this… Shuuichi guy before she could appear before her…" Ren replied, gazing at Kazane. She was talking to some of her friends, which are her classmates that is really close to her, telling them about a possible prank that Shuuichi pulled to her yesterday as a sign of revenge for bumping him all of a sudden. Wanyuudou turned and started to gaze at a guy walking at the school gates,

"That must be her tormentor… Shuuichi Ren…" Wanyuudou noticed,

"Wow… we have the same name!!" Ren said happily,

"Hmm… I'll go investigate Kazane… I am a teacher after all…" Hone said,

"Oh… so you replaced their adviser which happened to be sick?" Wanyuudou asked,

"Yeah…. Anyways, why don't you let Ren handle him and you just ask the students about any rumors about Shuuichi?" Hone requested, as the two other accomplices immediately agreed, they automatically started doing their duties and tasks to find out what's been happening between Kazane and Shuuichi. Hone Onna immediately headed towards Kazane's classroom and started to do their part-time jobs for their investigation. But Wanyuudou already received news from some students,

"Yep, it's true that Shuuichi is Kazane's drama instructor, but according to what our group manages to research about him, it seems that he is only pretending to be proud about Kazane's actions of becoming a teenage drama queen. Truth is, he is just waiting for the time that Kazane will fail from her work as an actress and will eventually take her spot right after her big fall…" A student reported to Wanyuudou,

"So you're saying that he's just using Kazane just so his talents as a drama instructor could be recognized?" Wanyuudou shouted,

"I don't know… but maybe, well… see you later gardener!!" The student bid farewell to Wanyuudou as she starts to run towards inside the school,

"Hmm… using someone just for fame of your own huh?" Wanyuudou wondered.

After the class of Kazane, Hone Onna invited Kazane to a famous restaurant, Hone's treat, but Kazane started to act different, she didn't want to believe Hone Onna for she might, too, be fooling her all the time but Hone Onna still pursues her to come with her, a proof that she isn't fooling her, and she agreed. And so they went to a famous restaurant and began a heart to heart talk with Kazane, treating her as one of her most favorite students for today,

"So… may I have a talk with my most precious student?" Hone invited Kazane, in a good way, but still, Kazane felt something that Hone might still be trying to fool her by saying such pleasant things to her,

"You're just saying it… come on… I can sense it…" Kazane replied. While up on the ceiling is a big eye spying on them, which is Ren Ichimoku, he was too lazy to pick up information since he knew that Wanyuudou already had received information about Shuuichi, and so he is helping Hone with her investigation with Kazane.

"Oh come on… I know you hate this Shuuichi guy… trust me… I don't like him too…" Hone giggled,

"Well… it is true, after that incident that Shuuichi fooled me… I'm getting the feeling that he's just using me for his own intentions…" Kazane said sadly,

"_Well… you can't always rely on someone you always rely on…"_ Ren whispered to himself, reflecting on what Wanyuudou had reported to him about what the student said to him.

"You can't say that… until something really bad or embarrassing happens to you…" Hone tried to cheer her up. And they kept talking and chatting until they wouldn't have anything else to say to each other until Hone started to bid Kazane goodbye for she's going home, and Kazane felt for herself that she was renewed with Hone, her happiness is starting to appear to her again, but still, she isn't still convinced that Shuuichi isn't fooling her and so she just started to forget about Shuuichi for today.

That night again, midnight to be exact, she typed in Shuuichi Ren again to the Hotline to Hell and hoping that Hell Girl will appear before her now. A little confident than before, she quickly typed in the name of her instructor and without no further hesitations, she immediately submitted that name to the Hell Girl. Waiting for a few seconds, she gasped and standed, next thing she knew she was standing in a place where in a sunset occurred and right beside her was Hell Girl. She was really shocked yet happy, but she can't decide what expression she should put on her face,

"W-who are you!?" Kazane yelled, staring at Hell Girl angrily,

"I am Enma Ai…" she said,

"Jigoku… Shoujo… (Hell Girl)" Kazane replied. At the back of Enma Ai was Wanyuudou, he flicked his red scarf on his neck and became a black straw doll. Enma Ai suddenly got Wanyuudou, in the form of a cursed straw doll and gave it to Kazane,

"Take it… If you truly desire to eliminate your tormentor, remove the scarlet thread from its neck and you shall enter into a covenant with me…" She said, as Kazane started to grip the straw doll tightly, as she started to think that she would pull the string this very instant,

"Covenant… what kind of covenant?" She asked first,

"I shall ferry your tormentor straight into the depths of hell…" Enma replied, as Kazane started to have an evil feeling in her eyes,

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place!?" Kazane complained, holding the thread on her hands, about to pull the thread,

"However…" Enma added, making Kazane nervous at that very point, which made her stop herself from pulling the thread,

"Huh? There's more?" She asked,

"Once vengeance is served you will have to deliver your end of the bargain… there always has to be a price… When one person is cursed, two graves are dug." Enma quickly added,

"What do you mean by that?"

"And so when you die, your soul will also belong to hell…" Enma replied, giving Kazane a shivery feeling,

"No way…" She said scarily and afraid,

"You will no longer feel the warmth of heaven, you will enter a world full of pain and suffering… but don't worry, it will only happen right after you die…" Enma said, leaving Kazane in her own room again, making her think if she will ever pull the string or not.

The next day, she to school and as she was walking to school, she had heard some footsteps came near to her, it was Shuuichi coming to her, asking her a favor. He was holding some flyers, some banners, tarpaulins, and many more things that he could need for advertising and he gave one to Kazane and to her surprise, it was a play that the school had approved which only starred her and noone else. Surprising that she would be tired from all the practices she would do, she started to complain,

"Why only me? Who would do the stage designs? The sound effects? The lights?" She complained, as Shuuichi smiled and looked at her in a bad way which she can't sense, but at the side is Ren and Hone spying on them,

"Hmm… I think this is the time that it will happen…" Hone remarked,

"WHAT will happen?" Ren asked,

"See… you've listened to Wanyuudou and yet you can't relate to a thing… just watch how it will end…" Hone replied, with a grin on her face looking at Kazane and Shuuichi weirdly.

"WHAT!? What do you mean YOU'LL only do it? Don't you need any helpers?" Kazane complained,

"Don't worry dear… I got it all figured out… now let's rehearse!!" Shuuichi said, pulling Kazane to their rehearsal studio. It was very big and was very perfect for her rehearsal, very fitting that she should train her skills for that it was only her and her alone that the audience will be watching up there in stage, in front of thousands of people, the students of their school.

She practiced and practiced and hoping that she could get any better so that she could not embarrass herself in front of thousands and thousands of people. But as usual, Shuuichi is still standing in one corner, obrserving how Kazane practices her acting skills and is just waiting for the right moment for the thing he would dream of would happen, the big fall of Kazane Miki as a teenage drama queen. But as usual, Hone and Ren are spying again outside of the studio,

"That guy is incredibly creepy… I wouldn't want him to be my instructor… even by judging his looks, you could easily determine that he's ready to fool a person so that his talents could be realized!! How could she stand to much suffering?" Ren complained,

"Yeah, and come to think, a play that is only starring Kazane and only Kazane without any backup at all… and as you depend the stage set-ups which will only be made by one person only… her instructor, I think I can relate to what she feels…" Hone added, but as usual, Enma is also beside them this time,

"It's okay to observe Hone… I can already picture what will happen on the actual play itself on the day of the intramurals…" Enma said, leaving the two immediately. While Kazane is practicing, Shuuichi suddenly felt thirsty and started to go outside to go buy for a drink to cool himself down, but still, he can't even donate some money to buy Kazane something to drink also. But by the time that Shuuichi went outside, the mischievous little Kikuri immediately went inside to talk to Kazane,

"Hi!!" Kikuri granted, Kazane stopped practicing for a moment and started to notice Kikuri,

"Oh, hello little girl… will you take a part of the play too?" She asked, gazing at Kikuri's big purple eyes,

"Nope… I'm just here to watch you!" Kikuri replied,

"Oh… if that's the case… I'll just continue practicing… Shuuichi just depends everything on me… even all of the acts, and so he made a play just for me!!" Kazane keeps complaining and Kikuri is truly interested,

"Well… isn't that exciting? Exciting, exciting!!" Kikuri said, jumping all over the whole rehearsal studio like a bunny gone haywire,

"Yeah but… when I meant 'just for me' I really mean it… I mean the play will only be starring ME and noone else!!" Kazane shouted, throwing her handkerchief to Kikuri, trying to catch it, she fell instead for being out of balance when she tried to catch the handkerchief,

"Sad… sad!! I'll be going now… Practice, practice!!" Kikuri cheered, as she keeps tottering herself to get herself outside of the rehearsal studio and right after she went outside, Shuuichi immediately went inside to check in on Kazane,

"Well…? How's today's practice Kazane?" Shuuichi asked,

"It's really bone-breaking… until what time I must practice?" Kazane asked,

"Until midnight… goodbye!!" Shuuichi said, bidding Kazane goodbye for the play will be held next week.

"What!? I can't do it Shuuichi… can't you guide me?" Kazane complained,

"Oh… you're a teenage drama queen… I'm sure you can do it!!" Shuuichi cheered Kazane up,

"That's easy for you to say!!"

"Hmph… we'll see about that!!" Shuuichi shouted. Ren and Hone is still spying on Kazane as she keeps on practicing and practicing, knowing that even though she would practice, it would only make her suffer from what she's doing.

It was intramurals day, and it was time for Kazane's play, she was as beautiful as a rose, yet she is really nervous, as nervous as a gazelle being hunted by a ferocious hunter. She's trying to cheer her up until Kikuri came wearing Enma's clothes, making it hard for her to move,

"Go, go!!" Kikuri cheered, as Kazane keeps on preparing, sooner after she prepared, she was immediately called to begin her play up on stage in front of thousands of people. When she got up on stage, the first thing she could ever do is to look for Shuuichi because she knew that Shuuichi will be the one responsible for the special effects of the play.

"Come on!! Let's start already… boo!!!" The audience started to shout and shout, but Kazane knew that she can't start without the special effects being ready. At the very back of the stage was Hone and Ren looking at her sadly,

"Oh poor girl… you see… Wanyuudou's investigation proves it all… Shuuichi won't show up… he's trying to embarrass Kazane in front of all these people!!" Hone complained. Kazane is really worried and sooner, the audience is starting to throw things at her, for their idol, Kazane Miki, can't present a thing when she just started to have a play that only starred her and her alone. Tears flowing from her face because of anger and misery, she decided to grabbed the straw doll from her pocket,

"This is for embarrassing me… I knew you would do this to me!! CURSE YOU SHUUICHI!!!" Kazane yelled at stage as she started to pull the scarlet thread from the straw doll's neck…

"I hear and deliver this vengeance!!" Wanyuudou whispered to the skies as the audience applauded for what Kazane had screamed, but still, her tears kept flowing from her face.

At Enma's house, she is preparing for her departure so that her tormenting session to Shuuichi should begin any moment, but Kikuri is still playing with the flowers, by playing, I mean that she's picking them and breaking them sooner afterwards, for doing it makes Kikuri happy so much.

Along the streets was Shuuichi walking, he kept walking and walking until he decided to go to a bar, a bar where a play was currently being held. Inside the bar, he ordered a beer so that he could plan about his future fame knowing that Kazane has already failed from the play that he had given to Kazane, which should be depending on him because he was in charge of the special effects. The cast started to went out and begin the play of the bar, as it went on and on, Shuuichi noticed that the bottle of beer was held tight on his hands like handcuffs,

"Huh? What's this… let me go… LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!!" Shuuichi commanded, but it only attracted attention,

"Hey… be quiet over there… we're watching a play!!" Someone shouted,

"He just can't understand the essence of one's talents!" Another person screamed. As the waiter came near Shuuichi and placed dolls on the table, which exactly looked like Kazane. The dolls immediately regained life and started to jump onto Shuuichi, drowning his whole body with the dolls of Kazane until a huge smoke came,

"Hmm… Hey… I… can't… breathe… smoke… machine!?" Shuuichi complained, and the next thing he knew he was up on the stage itself with millions and millions of people watching screaming and demanding that they must see a play really good and incredible,

"What you want me to act? Then I'll act!!" Shuuchi shouted and when he started to act, the audience started to boo to him already and started making complaints,

"You call that talent? I have my husband better than you!!" Someone complained, and when Shuuichi looked at the audience, he was surprised and feared that the audience was zombies and skeletons watching. He screamed and shouted and eventually stared to ran around, escaping from this horrible nightmare, but Hone Onna eventually crawled to him and grabbed his foot, turning herself into bones to scare Shuuichi,

"You know… using someone for your own talents isn't good…" Hone said, grabbing his foot quickly. Ren started to walk on the side of the stage to congratulate Shuuichi, but when it came near him, Ren only had one eye on its face, scaring him more. And then there's Wanyuudou, he used the spotlight to put it on him and made him confess for what he had done,

"Remember Kazane? Of you must…" Wanyuudou said, giving one doll to Shuuichi, as it turned into Kikuri,

"I really like drama plays, but seeing you… I'm getting sick!!" As she threw flowers at him, hurting him,

"Why are you doing this to me!? I should get the fame, I'm the one teaching Kazane… I should be the one up on stage being called and recognized… but when she became famous at school… I had nothing to do but to wait for her big fall… but since it won't happen, I decided to do it myself… I can't wait of my fame any longer!!" Shuuichi complained,

"Yey!! He confessed… heard that?" Kikuri shouted happily as the audience became wild and on the very middle was Enma Ai wearing her black kimono with flowers as some designs,

"O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness… Bringing torment and pain to others… O damned soul wallowing in your sin…" Enma said, creeping the hell out of Shuuichi and everything became silent,

"Perhaps… it's time to DIE!!" Enma added, as a bell rang and Shuuichi immediately fainted afterwards. He woke up on a boat with Enma ferrying him somewhere, there are tons of dolls grabbing him and drowning him, but Enma just keeps ferrying him to hell,

"I shall carry this vengeance to hell…" Enma said, ferrying Shuuichi to hell…

The next day on school, Kazane is acting up on stage again and the audience applauding to what Kazane showed them, but when Kazane bowed down, she thought of nothing but happiness and that her talents are being recognized finally, but on her chest was a mark of their covenant with Enma Ai…

… Kazane Miki …

I Hear and Deliver this Vengeance…


End file.
